


For the life of her

by nicasio_silang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Bleed, F/M, Warning: de facto parent/child incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicasio_silang/pseuds/nicasio_silang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks maybe he should stop her. </p><p>Nah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the life of her

**Author's Note:**

> Came across an old one I'd never posted here before. Written for the 2011 Blindfold prompt: Claire/2014!Cas - blowjob. She gives him one, out of desperation or hopelessness, who can say.

When she flicks her hair over her shoulder, it catches a dull reflection of candlelight and Castiel remembers that he can remember her every Christmas Eve, falling asleep in front of the fire as it died. Until she was six, it was with Sadie, the golden retriever he'd had since grad school. After the dog died, it was at Amelia's feet, under a blanket, curled bean-shaped on the carpet. He woke up early every Christmas to rebuild the fire so that it would be alive again when she woke up.

"But wait," he says. She pauses. His cock, half-hard, slips from her mouth. She doesn't say What, she just waits. After a moment, he tells her, "I never owned a dog."

There's a little crease between her brows. Her lip bumps into the jut of his hip and she mouths at it absently. She looks up quickly, then down again, speaks into the curve of the head of his cock.

"I know that."

She takes him in her mouth again. It's backwards, him inside her, it's all upside-down, but it's something warm and he's getting comfortable, there's no reason not to stay. She's wrapped both her small hands around him and is pumping, following with her lips, sucking, pushing with the flat of her tongue. It's inexpert; she can't take much. An earnest, childish attempt. Cas blinks down at her. He tucks her hair behind her ear and she closes her eyes. 

"Okay," Cas says. He grits his teeth. "Okay, honey."

He reaches up and holds onto a low beam of the roof with both hands. It makes him feel loose, buoyed by Claire's wet heat. She speeds up. He rocks into her. 

When she was just a little thing he'd lift her up by the waist and she'd raise her arms and grab the rungs of the jungle-gym ladder. And she'd squeal Let me go! He never wanted to, but he did. He'd keep his hands a breath away from her body, and she'd just hang there. She didn't want to swing from rung to rung. She wanted the stillness of the height, she wanted to be suspended. He stood just behind her, waiting. 

Castiel ghosts a hand above the top of her bobbing head. He hears the damp, sloppy suction of her mouth, he hears a man's rough breathing, he hears a whining noise like glass begging to break. Claire is tonguing at his slit, lapping up pre-cum, stroking a hand over the top of his thigh, reaching to cup his balls gently, gently. She's shaking.

When he comes, it's weak. He feels it mainly in his lungs and in a rushing blush. She moves out of the way, catches it a bit on the cheek. It's funny, seeing her like this. She was a neat child. She was never a messy eater. Cas brushes his knuckles across her face and laughs. 

"That's my girl."


End file.
